Thriveing confusion
by Kasuki Goolsby
Summary: Kasuki finds himself stranded on an unknown island after his plane suddenly crashes, he discovers a hidden temple and finds out a horrible secret, see what happens if you dare.


**Thriving Confusion **

**By: Josh Goolsby**

**11-27-07**

**7****th**

It was hot; the heat struck the plane as I rode across the ocean towards my destination, some other passengers had decided to take off their jackets, most of the passengers were heavily dressed since we were on our way to Russia. The Passengers who had decided it was smarter to take off their jackets to avoid heat stroke were disappointed as the sunshine struck their skin, making it irritated and itchy, a horrible sunburn, the windows were magnifying the heat as it struck through the glass.

I fell asleep, hoping that by the time I woke up the plane would be pulling into the airport. I dreamt about flying, soaring high above the clouds, the cold air splashing against my cheeks. The engine thrusters exploded, as the plane swerved and spiraled towards the ground, picking up speed as I lay unconscious, asleep, and unaware of the massive oncoming danger. As I flew in my dreams, I stopped in mid air, and slowly began falling, faster and faster towards a beach. I slammed into the ground, feeling the pain as it seared through my body, I could feel the sand seeping through my clothes. "Wait a second… I can feel the sand?" I bolted upwards, looking around quickly as my foggy vision slowly cleared. I had a massive head ache but other than that I seemed alright. "Where the heck am I?" I wondered out loud. I stood up, as I put weight on my leg pain shocked through my body, I winced and fell on my back, sinking into the soft and grainy sand. "Oh my god I broke my leg." I groaned out loud, and then thinking back to what my body guard had said to me the first time we met. I saw his stressed out face, his big black eyes, narrowed around his long jet black hair, and his muscular structure, his bunched up eye brows that showed he was thinking to hard, and his perfect smile, that fading when he bit on his lip. His deep wise voice boomed, and ringed as it seemed like it echoed. "If you're ever hurt, and I'm not around to help you, take this, you should be okay until help arrives." His hand extended, a small pill in it, I reached out and took the pill, shoving it in my pocket. "The pill." I thought, snapping back into reality, I reached into my pocket, wincing as I was cut by a sharp broken object, I reached down deeper, finally pulling out a black pill, then popping it into my mouth.

I gagged, groaned, and fell over, using all of my strength and will to swallow the pill, it was the most horrible thing I had ever tasted in my entire life! It was completely ridiculous how disgusting it tasted. I got over the taste and stood up, my leg still hurting horribly but I could manage. I looked at the cut on my hand, a silver liquid now covered it, healing it quickly, before my eyes the wound vanished. I got serious, looking back at the recent events I realized how life could become so dangerously and greatly different in so little time. I looked around, scouting for someone, or something, to help me understand the situation more, I mean I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to deal with all of this on my own? I ran into the woods, seeing a glowing orange light standing out of the forest, I jumped over broken trees, across streams and ran through bushes, finally coming to a clearing, I saw the plane I had been riding on, it looked like the thrusters exploded and sent it down straight into the island. "But how could that have happened… this is defiantly not a normal thing… something did this." I had more important things to think about though, I ran into the plane, smashing in the door with my leftover strength, I looked around, no survivors. I ran up to the cockpit, grabbing the radio sender. I heard static from the receiver. I thought back to school, back to science class and the radio waves. "Of course!" I thought as I picked up the sending unit, I clicked the button getting as high as I could to send the signal. "This is Kasuki Goolsby, Please I am stranded on an unknown island, my flight has crashed into the forest, I repeat, I am located on an unknown island, and my plane has crashed, I am the only survivor, flight number-" I looked at the airplane tag on the wing. "-Flight number One One Seven Dash zero three, I repeat, flight number one one seven dash zero three, please send evacuation units to my location, over." I waited, as I unclicked the radio, tuning it so I could hear static, nothing but static for two whole hours, "Dang it." I thought. "Well I better take a look around, there might even be a city here for all I know." I walked out of the plane, stopping and turning around after I heard an explosion. My eyes were wide with the fact present that I could have still been on that plane, I stared at it. It slid down the hill slowly into a lake, sinking to the bottom after breaking to pieces. I walked deeper into the woods, feeling lucky. I climbed a tree, reaching the top I looked around, spotting a tall temple like structure, it was made of stone and was covered in vines and moss. Apparently it was the only visible thing for miles, and it seemed close. I climbed down the tree, walking towards the direction of the temple, carrying the small bag I had put together on the plane that contained the radio, a medical kit, emergency water and food, and some cell phones that could possibly be fixed. I came into another clearing, almost dropping my bag at the amazing sight before my eyes. The Trees were a brilliant green, surrounded by hundreds of multicolored flowers, the wind was calm and a big field full of flowers and trees and a tropical lake lay before me, just above the outline of the forest on the other side of the outdoor paradise you could see the never ending ocean, glowing a relaxed pink as the sun set. The massive impressively large ancient temple stood in the middle of the field, I walked across the field and up the temple steps. I ventured down a hall way and stopped at a stone door, I slid it open with little effort, Walking inside the room, it was completely dark, I stepped on a button and a buzzer sounded, as lights switched on and rows and rows of machines flickered to life. "Wait a sec… there's electricity here?" I thought. "What the heck is with this place?" I walked around, looking up on the wall, the letters S.N.C.T.S were marked on the stone wall. "Super natural control society?" I wondered out loud at random. "Password Correct, Identified as Sncts personal." A female computer voice replied. I turned shocked at what I had just heard, and then became more interested as I looked at the rows of glass tubes, they were all smashed and broken, and the computers running them were ripped out and demolished. I wondered what had happened here. I walked down the rows and rows of the tubes, stopping when I noticed one not smashed, I looked at the silent computer and smiled. "Password entry Super natural control society." The computer roared to life, it glowed as the dark tube lit up, it was filled with a clear liquid and a shadow was inside it, still hidden from view. "Hello Professor." Said the computer. "Are you ready to hatch the experiment?" The computer asked. I looked at the computer interested. "Computer, please inform me of the experiment, I have forgotten the details, for it has been a very long time." I looked at the tube. "Yes professor, Experiment X two zero delta, codename Itchikura Kuruik, the experiment was designed as a genetic mutation experiment, it's only purpose is to enhance Sncts's Knowledge about alien life forms, this particular experiment was recovered and revived, he was found on this very island guarding a very powerful weapon, now known and identified as Kuruik's jewel. It was preserved, then revived by scientists in the year two thousand, scientists however did not believe it safe to revive the experiment fully due to the fact that it might break out and cause a massive conflict, when we first discovered this creature it put up a massive fight, it also wiped out half of the military and started many wars, for instance, in the nineteen sixties a U.S spy plane was brought down near Russia and the American government thought that this was an invite to war, the actual reason for the disappearance of the plane was due to this facilities radio-active heat, destroying the planes thrusters and thus bringing it down on this island, in the year two thousand however the scientists did proceed to bring back all 50 other subjects, but it ended in a mass chaos and most of the scientists were killed, eventually as a fail safe the species died out on this island, due to lack of food, they resorted to destroying each other due to the starvation. Though the species was very highly intelligent, their endless rage clogged their wise minds and resulted in a mass panic and chaotic result, would you like to see the records?" I looked down at the computer pressing a few keys. "No thanks computer, listen, I know this is taking a chance but I'm going to bring it back, I need you to help me, can you do this?" I looked at the computer. "Yes professor, though I warn you this is not safe, bringing on life stability systems now, downloading intelligence, and it's hatched." A buzzer sounded, as the light snapped on, a creature appeared as the glass tube drained, and then opened a door way that was originally unnoticeable. The creature stood up, its eyes closed. "Maybe this creature speaks English and it can help me get off this island." I thought. I looked at the creature, shocked I took a step back. This creature was definitely not human, he had long spiked black and red hair that directed straight down from his head, the hair was in locks, going into eight different spikes, two on his shoulders and six around the back of his head, his mouth was tan and it funneled outwards with a black beady nose at the end, his eyes looked like triangle on their sides facing each other with red circles with black pupils inside them, his voice was deep and dark and he had red and black fur all over his body, he was about as tall as my waist. He wore black gloves with razor sharp blades on the end, his wrists and ankles had thick gold rings around them, and he was wearing black and red high-tech shoes. His eyes opened and he gave me a cold look. "Who are you, and what is your reason for awakening me?" I took another step back, intimidated by him. "I'm Kasuki Kuruik." I replied slowly. This creature was definitely stronger and more intelligent than I was. I spoke shaken foggy words. "I woke you up because I am concerned about getting off this island, you see I was stranded here by mistake, I'm very sorry about waking you up really, if you can help me get off this island I can put you back in your tube." He didn't look amused, or convinced at all, he growled, he was definitely angry and I instinctively took a step back once again. "You woke me up so you could get off this island you so coincidently came across in the middle of no-where and you just so happened to find your way into a top secret genetic research lab full of alien genetic experiments… yea that's very very probable." I blinked, "Is he being sarcastic?" I thought. He growled and balled up his fists, " Your probably here to get the jewel, then trap me and then throw me back in that darn tube again, well that means you're a threat and I have to neutralize you." I took a step back as he took two steps forward, I broke into a full blown run, bolting across the forest and back into the beach, putting as much distance between me and the temple as possible without going into the water, I collapsed on the sand, hours passed, followed by days, still no reaction or anything from the temple, I picked up a half broken tree and set it on one of the hundreds of piles of materials I planned to use for shelter, for hunting, and for safety, I managed to get my bag before I escaped from the temple. I took a minute to recap my situation. "Okay, so I'm stranded on an unknown island in the middle of no-where, a crazy genetic experiment bent on protecting some jewel is hunting me, and on top of that he's smarter, faster, stronger, and he wants me dead…." My eyes narrowed, "I'm not letting some stupid science experiment be the end of me." I picked up a sharp rock, rolling it around in my hand. "Let's see just how useful my brain can be."

And just like that, my vacation was over.


End file.
